Impressing the Huntress
by Grizlucks
Summary: Everyone knows that Rengar and Nidalee are romantically involved. But how did Rengar win over Nidalee? How did they first meet outside of the League. No-one knows. I will explore this relationship to the best of my ability. Rated M for swearing and maybe one or two lemons in the later chapters. My first fanfiction btw. Reviews and flames are appreciated. Updated weekly.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello friends, my name is Grizlucks and this is my first time writing a fan fiction although I've read many for almost two years now. I have decided to make this fan fiction as lore accurate as possible and in case the lore changes I am writing this at 2:03 PM 2014-08-08. Happy reading guys.

Everyone written about in this fan fiction belongs to League of Legends

P.S Reviews and Flames are appreciated

Chapter 1: The First Encounter

Rengar paced angrily in his den. Something had happened today that had thrown off his game. What was it? Well rather who was it? It was the only other mortal being that was willing to live in the Kumungu jungle. "Nidalee". The name rolled of his lips with ease. What had she done that had left the Pridestalker so angry and thoughtful? Well it happened two hours ago in the same jungle that housed them both.

-Flashback-

Rengar leapt through the bushes as he pursued the buck that was to be his dinner for the night. He rolled gracefully into a clearing when the buck was felled by a precisely aimed spear targeted at the buck's heart. It was a clean with no blood other than that seeping out of the buck's heart. Rengar spun around growling like the proud hunter that he was. Who had dared to steal his prey? That too from right in front of his eyes. "My apologies Pridestalker" called a calm voice from out of the trees. "I didn't see you chasing the buck" said Nidalee as she dropped to the ground in a crouched pose. "As an expression of my apology you may take the buck" Rengar slowly walked up to her and got close to her face. "You think I am so pitiable that I would accept charity from a lesser creature" Rengar growled "Keep your own kill and do not get in my way next time else there won't be a third chance for you." Nidalee's eyes widened but then her face hardened as she allowed the words to sink in. She strode over to her spear pulled it out of the buck then planted the end firmly into the dirt. "You better watch your words Rengar else one day my spear shall sink between your ribs the same way it did between the buck's" She spat "Also I am not so unfair as to take the prey of another hunter so until you pick up your prey and drag it to your home it shall remain here" . Rengar frowned as he spoke and said "Then remain here it will". As the both pounced away in their separate directions the conversation replayed in both of their heads.

-End of Flashback-

Rengar shook his head and roared. He stalked out of his den. Nothing like a hunt to clear things up. Yet there was something about her that he couldn't understand. Everyone else always cowered in fear except for that Demacian oaf Garen, that stupid Noxian Draven and Kha'zix. She didn't and that was intriguing. Maybe Kha'zix the overgrown bug wasn't the only stronger than average prey after all.

A/N: There will be lemons and bad words it's just than in my opinion neither Rengar or Nidalee swear unless really pressured


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys sorry I posted this one late, I was going to post it yesterday but we spent the entire day in the car. So now that that's over I am going ahead and making chapter 2. I want to know if you hate my story and want me to fix something or love it and want me to keep going so remember to review. Shout out to TheGuyThatDoesThingsYouKnow for reviewing. This chapter is from Nidalee's point of view after the first encounter. Again all characters written about in this fan fiction belong to League of Legends and I'm being as lore accurate as possible so the date is 2014-08-16. Enjoy!

Nidalee's stomach rumbled as did those of her cougar family. She sighed and wondered why she hadn't taken the buck. Usually she wasn't scared but there was just something about Rengar…..but somehow she had stood her ground and stood tall and strong. But that hadn't done much for her. It hadn't relieved her and her family of their hunger. When she had returned empty-handed no-one cared but she had heard her family discussing whether or not it was the right thing to keep her. So today she would make them proud. She would come back with not one but four bucks which would feed her family for two weeks. There was a place in the jungle where deer gathered. It was a little isle surrounded by a river with a current so strong even Fizz couldn't swim in it. No-one was sure how the got there but she would find out. So she left when no-one was looking and climbed into the tallest tree in the jungle for a vantage point. She found the island and in five minutes she was on a tree close to the island. She realised that buck or a doe would see her and sure enough one did. It notified the herd but realising they were safe they decided to stay put. So she kept watching for an hour until she dozed off.

-5 hours later-

She woke up to see an empty isle. Cursing herself she growled. But there! A hoof print. So she ran to where it was and saw more going underneath the water. A place where there was no current and the water was shallow! She had found it. So she ran to the isle and hid and waited.

-12 hours later-

She walked back to the den with the meat from 8 bucks. As she went she thought of all the events that had led to this. Finally her family would be proud. She got back to the den and at once their ears perked up. She distributed the food evenly amongst the 3 other members of the family. But now it was time to exact revenge on Rengar. The next time they went face to face she would not spare him.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Beginning of Animosity

A/N: Once again guys I'm sorry for uploading this late but until now I was on a road trip in America. So now you guys can count on consistent chapter uploads. Last chapter was an explanation of Nidalee's priorities and I might involve some of them as problems or solutions later on in the story. This chapter might contain a lemon. So happy reading

"What's wrong with you Rengar?" said Pantheon. "This game you've done nothing but focus on killing Nidalee this whole game…you didn't even bother to jungle once you hit level 6." "You only ganked Middle lane once and that was just to help Syndra melt Nidalee down" Said Ashe. "As if I needed it!" Said Syndra "She was already dead and you practically KSed me!"

"ENOUGH!" Rengar roared. All of a sudden everyone was quiet. "This is a matter that you foolish humans would know nothing about." "She upset the pride of the Pridestalker."

"I understand how it feels to be disrespected Rengar but-"Began Ashe "NO" said Rengar "She upset the pride of a hunter by stealing my prey…which is something you humans only slightly experience while being KSed.

"Alright enough fighting you guys" Said Zyra. "I will go with you Rengar and together you and I will humiliate her."

-5 minutes later-

"Why are we at Baron?" Questioned Rengar "Because it is the one place the League cannot put camera's Pridestalker" Said Zyra.

Nidalee ran into view "Damn Rengar. He was here last and I need to settle my score with him."

Lemon starts now-only read if above 18-

She didn't notice Rengar slowly advancing out of a brush. Rengar gave Zyra a signal. All of a sudden weeds popped out of the ground and grabbed hold of her fingering her roughly. Nidalee growled as her humongous melons popped out of her bra. The weed ripped open her panties as they pumped in and out of her womanhood. Rengar advanced and said "Huntress defiance cannot be forgiven "As he pulled of his jock and removed his meat which was semi-erect already. He plunged it into her mouth and thrusted violently in and out. Nidalee's eyes grew wide. But then she realized that she could use this distraction. All of a sudden she deep throated Rengar. He groaned. She used her gag reflex to massage his meat as it started pulsating. All of a sudden Zyra's weeds let go as she realized Zyra had left long ago. She grabbed her spear. Suddenly Rengar pulled out and thrust into her wet vagina. She teared up as her hymen broke. He grabbed her breasts and roughly fondled them as she dropped her spear in surprise. He kept thrusting and soon she was at her breaking point. " I'm cumming" She yelled. All of a sudden he placed on the floor roughly and began to take her from behind. He smacked her ass once then twice and soon it became a regular occurrence. Finally he came and as he was about to continue.

Shen burst out of the brush and annihilated him. "Thank you Shen" She said while crying. "I could not let him continue else it would have disturbed the balance" Said Shen "So do not think of this as a favour." All of a sudden he teleported away.

Elsewhere on the field Rengar respawned. "Pleased?" said Zyra. "Very" he said as he grinned .

If you don't like rape I'm sorry but judging their relationship it had to be done for a lemon. I extremely dislike rape also but as you can see Rengar takes the hunt quite seriously.


End file.
